Integration of epitaxial materials, such as indium aluminum phosphide, for example, onto substrates, such as silicon substrates, is highly desired in microelectronic device applications. High quality epitaxial materials enhance the performance for such applications as system on chip (SoC), high voltage and RF devices, as well as for complementary metal oxide silicon (CMOS) applications. This integration involves fabrication challenges that may arise due to the mismatch in lattice properties between the two materials.